Second Chances
by criminalmindsloverforever
Summary: UNKNOWN DAUGHTER SEQUEL! Its been two years since everything happened and things are starting to become normal in Eliza and Aiden's life. But of course some stupid tattooed gut has to come in and turn everything upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Two years later.

Aiden's hand was wrapped tightly inside my hand as I pulled him down the long hall way. The tear stains were easy to see against his skin. He didn't want me to leave him here and I didn't want to leave him.

"Mommy!" He pulled against my hand, trying to force me to turn the other way. "I want to go with you!" He cried. Other children were watching us with interest and I pulled him into my arms.

"Aiden, chill." He ignored me and continued to blubber. After making it to the room number that the front office had given me, I placed him onto the ground and kneeled down to his level. I ran my finger's under his eyes and gave him a second to get himself together. "Aiden, I promise you'll make a ton of friends and have a blast. I'll be back to get you later this afternoon." I brushed his growing hair behind his ear and made a mental note to get it cut.

"I want to go with you." I licked my lip and tried to think of something that would make him feel better.

"Here." I untied the bracelet that Aiden had made for mothers day. "You will be with me." I wrapped it around his wrist and made sure it was tight around his wrist so it wouldn't fall off. "You have to make sure that you give it back when I come and get you after school. Think of it as a secret mission of sorts." He looked at the bracelet and back up at me. "And if you keep it safe, we can go and get ice-cream and-"

"Well aren't you just the most adorable thing ever." At first I didn't think she was speaking to Aiden until my eyes met her's. The women reminded me of something out of a magazine. She had pin straight blond hair, not a strand out of place. Her piercing blue eyes were latched onto my son and her smile looked like someone painted onto her face. Aiden didn't seem to enjoy the look she gave him because his arms wrapped around my leg after I had stood.

"Isn't he?" Her eyes moved from my son onto me and the painted smile seemed to melt from her lips. "Aiden, why don't you go and play with some of the other kids?" he nodded and I bent down long enough to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Love you mommy." I repeated the words back to him as he disappeared into the classroom.

"Eliza." I offered my hand for her to shake, she ignored it.

"Must have been hard." She sounded empathetic but I didn't miss the tone of prejudice that lied underneath. My confusion must have shown on my face because she added, "You know? Having him so young." And that's when it clicked. My hand dropped just like the smile that I had forced onto my face.

"It's not that difficult." My arms crossed.

"I'm sure you make it work." I've never been one to be mean to anyone unless they really pissed me off, and this woman was doing just that. After getting Aiden back and the looming threat that is Nathan anyone and everyone who so much as smiles in my son's direction is a potential danger.

"I do." With that I turned around and made my way into the class room. The lady at the front office had said I would need to sign him in with the teacher. The teacher was easy to locate, considering the room was filled with small children it shouldn't be that hard.

She was crouched down next to Aiden who was blabbering away about who knows what. It only took his a few seconds to notice me. "Mommy!" He exclaimed running over and pulling my hand in the direction of his teacher. "Ms. Bell said they have a playground!" Ms. Bell had stood up by the time we made it to her. She looked at be around my age, probably a year or two older, with short light brown hair and kind blue eyes.

"You must be the mom I've heard so much about." She joked, extending her hand for me to shake.

"So much?" I glanced down at my five year old. "He couldn't have been in here five minutes." She laughed as I shook her hand. Aiden seemed to get pulled away by another little boy and disappears in the sea of kids.

"The first thing he started talking about. He seems like a great kid, I'm sure he'll do great here." Her voice was assuring and I believed her.

"The office said I would have too sign him in or something...?" She shrugged.

"They just want to make sure the parents don't just leave the kids here without just letting the teachers know and put a face too the name." Her good natured smile was contagious and I felt my own begin to pull at the edge of my lips.

"So I'm good?" I asked, making sure, not wanting to leave just to come back later.

"Yes." She nodded placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I quickly said goodbye to my son before exiting the building and moving to my car. After Grey's funeral dad had convinced me to buy a new car, well a newer car then what we had before. We had only stayed with them for a few months before I found another place for us to move into.

So far, Nathan hadn't made any sort of appearance but I knew it was only a matter of time before he reared his ugly head. Aaron had tied to get me to go into some sort of witness protection but I was tired of running away from my bad guys. If he wants to hurt me, he knows where to find me.


	2. Moose Sized

Our new apartment was similar to the one Greyson and I had shared, the only real difference was the fact I had an actual lease with the woman I rented from. While I was living with dad and Haley, they helped me get my GED.

I was still working at the same place I was before everything happened. Mrs.. Johnson was a kind old woman who needed someone to help her around heer shop and her days at the flea market. The pay wasn't amazing but it was better then most of the places that I would be hired at, not to mention she did offer helthcare for both Aiden and I.

She had been very understanding after Grey, she gave me as much time as I needed and even offered to watch Aiden if I needed time to be alone.

The apartment was just like I left it this morning, a mess. It would be clear to anyone who walked in that a child lives here. Toys were scattered all across the floor and his clothes were tossed all over the place. Realizing a sigh I threw my purse onto the couch and began cleaning up.

After the whole place was clean I plopped myself down onto the couch and cursed the quietness that enveloped the home. Without Aiden I didn't have anything to do and I did not like it. It took me almost an hour until I just sucked it up and turned on the TV. Naturally the first thing that came on was Scooby Doo.

"Really?" Turning the channel I decided on just watching some show called Supernatural and trust me when I say it didn't take me very long to get sucked in. Two hours latter a loud bang on the door brought me out of the trance that is the Winchester brothers. I angrily looked towards the door and back at the Tv screen, who the hell does this person think they are. Another loud bang pulled me from the couch and to the door.

"What?" The words left my lips harshly as I pulled the door inward, not even bothering to look though the hole. Only an idiot would mess with me at this moment in time. The person on the other side of the door was not someone that I had seen before.

The man was moose sized and had a good 100 pounds on me. His skin held an olive tone and tattoos covered his left arm that disappeared into his T-shirt.

"Bad time?" He questioned, an amused expression on his face. This is how most people responded to my anger, they laughed at it. I guess I don't look all that Threatening. I had half the mind to tell him yes, slams the door in his face, and haply go back to my show. Another reason I wanted to shut the door, this guy could easels toss me into a wall and steal all my shit.

"Who are you?" I decided to just make him leave fast and then go back to the brothers.

"Alex, I just moved in next door. Just wanted to get to know my neighbors." He shrugged his shoulders and my eyes narrowed.

"Get to know your neighbors huh?" He still seemed to be amused by me and I chewed onto the inside of my lip. So this guy just wants a friend? Well the last guy who wanted to be my friend sold me into a sex trafficking rink, so... Glancing back into my empty apartment I debated on letting him in.

"I'm not a killer or rapist." He held his hands up as if to prove innocence. Huphing I pushed the door open wide enough for him to enter.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." I rolled my eyes and walked back towards my kitchen. "You know, I'm not usually this nice so you should consider yourself lucky." He chuckled, taking a seat at one of the chairs that were next to the counter.

"You got a kid?" His eyes were on Aiden's black jacket that was hanging off the edge of the chair he was seated at.

"I do, you want something to drink?" I pulled out my own water and waited for his answer. He nodded towards the water and I grabbed one for him. Any other time I woudn't have let him in but I figure if he really wanted to hurt me it didn't really matter whether or not I let him in.

 **Hello everyone. Not sure how long its been since I posted. Couldn't have been more then two weeks but either way sorry. The first "book" in this...series? Was a little jumpy I think, so I wanted this one to be a little more about her relation ship with her father and the team. I also wanted her to have a little experience with friends considering I ripped her childhood away. Sonic you have any ideas or any questions feel free it ask. I also want a middle name for Aiden but I can't think of one. Who throws out the name that I feels has the most ring can have their name featured in a chapter it they want.**


	3. Boyfriend

Alex ended up hanging out until it was time to go and get Aiden. He wasn't that bad, if anything he was pretty funny, he reminded me a lot of Grayson. Just the way he spoke and acted I could almost see my brother. They weren't by any means the same person, Alex was a lot more laid back.

When I got to the school the same woman that was there that morning was standing outside the gate with her arms crossed. The kids hadn't been released yet so I stood on the other side away from her. She didn't notice me and for that I was thankful, the last thing I wanted to do was punch someone at Aiden's elementary school.

It was five minutes before the kids were released and another ten before Aiden found his way outside. Each one of the Younger ones were lined up in the front, each of the parents coming and grabbing their children. Aiden didn't care, the second he saw me, he was off.

"Mommy!" His black hair was sticking up in every direction and a large goofy smile took up his entire face. I barely had enough time to open my arms before he launched himself into them.

"Oof!" I almost fell back from the amount of force his little body held. "My god kid, what have I been feeding you?" The little boy giggled as I attempted to place him on my hip. It didn't help that he was almost half my size. I looked over at his teacher who was watching us, he flashed a smile at me when our eyes met and I waved.

"Are we go'in to Grandpa's?" He asked as I moved to our car, setting him onto the ground before I opened the back door for him to climb into his booster seat.

"Not until a little later, lets go home and get you a snack first." After making sure that he was buckled in I moved to get into the front seat. The woman from before was holding who I assumed to be her son's hand. She was giving me a dirty look, but I didn't let it bother me. She wasn't the first person who ridiculed me for getting pregnant at such a young age, it didn't help that I didn't even look 21, and she wouldn't be the last.

The school was only about ten minuets away from our apartment but Aiden was fast asleep by the time we made it there. Now here's the hard part, I'm starting to have a hard time hold him when he's awake, how the hell do I carry him up two flights of stairs? I didn't want to wake him because I wanted him to sleep a little before we went to Dad's.

I managed to pull him out of the car and hold him in a somewhat comfortable position. Wrapping his arms around the front of my waist I placed his head on my shoulder and his arms hung behind my shoulders. I had clipped the keys to my belt so all I had to do was unclipped them and not have to look through my bag.

Half way up the first flight I felt like I was going to die, why did he have to get bigger? Why couldn't he stay- he didn't even have to stay two, he just had to be the same size.

"Need some help?" Alex's voice scared the crap out of me and nearly dropped the kid. Sure enough when I turned around he was standing behind me, but this time he wasn't alone. This dude was just as tall and was covered in tattoos. Both of his arms had intricate designs all the way up them and I could see a few lines that peaked out at the top of his black V-neck.

"Izzy-" He started.

"It's Lizzy, no one calls me Izzy." He only smiled a stupid smirk.

"Exactly, I need my own nickname for you. I can't just seal everyone else's names." He said this like I really offend him, even placed his hand over his chest to good measure. "Any way, this is my boyfriend. He's the one I moved in with." Wait what?

"I didn't realize...boyfriend?" Both boys seemed to find this funny. He never mentioned anything about having a boyfriend.

"Is that an issue?"

"Oh no...I Just...didn't...it Was unexpected?" The longer we were speaking the heavier Aiden was starting to get. Alex must have been able to tell because he then said, "You want me to carry him? You look like you're about to fall over." On a normal day I would have said no but he was really weighing me down.

"That would be nice." I unwrapped him from myself and placed him in Alex's open arms. I thanked him after I let out a sigh of relief.

"No problem." The boyfriend introduced himself as Damon as we moved up the steps. I had seen him around a few times coming in and out of his apartment but never said anything to him.

Once we got to my place Alex came inside and laid Aiden down in his bed before they left. Turns out they had to grab something from their apartment and had to get back to wherever they came from. After checking that I had all of Aiden's stuff ready to go to dad's I sat back down and continued my time with the Winchester brothers.


	4. Thats not funny!

Dad's drive way was filled with cars that belonged to the team. It took me a few minuets to find a place to park. I ended up just moving in behind Derek's car, not caring that it was on his grass, it's not like he cared anyway. Aiden had woken up on his own a few minutes before it was time to leave, now he sat in the back seat chatting haply about how his first day of school went.

"...it was SO BIG!" He was describing the play ground with as much enthusiasm ass he could muster. "I went down the slide 100 times!" He boosted.

"Really?" My voice dripped fake excitement as I made sure not to hit Derek's car. The second I turned off the car he was out of his seat and attempting to open the car door. "Aiden, only I can open the door." I explained for the millionth time. Taking my time I unbuckled the seat belt and moved to get out.

"Mommy!" He complained loudly, doing the weird thing kids do. Its almost like stomping both of their feet with out lifting them.

"Hold your horses." I pulled the door open and caught him as he jumped out. 'Baby, you've gotta quit doing that." I placed him on the ground and turned him in the direction of the house. He didn't even respond to me as he took off running to the front door not even bothering to knock. The door was wide open when I got to it and I could already hear Aiden giving him a play by play of everything that happened.

Everyone was inside the kitchen and living room, Haley was standing in the living room An dad in the kitchen. It was clear that they had been fighting before everything started. Any other time they would be standing next to one another but tonight they weren't even looking at each other.

"Look who showed up?" Derek joked as I moved my over to my father.

"Look who took up half the yard." Dad released a quiet chuckle and Garcia laughed. Aiden was standing next to a crouched Spencer, completely ignoring anything and everything that wasn't the genius. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in a new TV show." Shrugging I looked up at Dad with a cheeky smile, not at all sorry.

"Ooh!" Garcia piped up. "What show?" I laughed at the excitement in her tone.

"Supernatural." Confused expressions went over both Derek and Spencer who had joined our conversation.

"Those boys are pretty." She attempted to pull off a low whistle but failed miserably. I nodded in agreement further confusing both boys. I couldn't tell if dad knew what we were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer was the first one to ask the question.

"A Tv show." Dad answered for the both of us. Aiden moved from Spencer and over to Haley in the other room. "So how'd his first day go?" Well that was a nice change of subject...

"I'm sure he told you all about it when he came inside. I sure I got told the same story."

"I meant for you. Aiden almost never leaves your sight, let alone for the entire day." He raised an eye brow and it was then that I noticed the three agents moved into the living room.

"It was fine. A little rocky in the beginning when he didn't want me to leave but after he met the teacher it was smooth sailing from there." I pushed my hand outward motion for effect.

"That's good, hopefully it will go that good when Jack starts going to school."

"Well... There was this one woman that I wanted to strangle with his back pack." He opened him mouth but I continued. "She had the nerve to say something about how young I was and how 'it must have been hard'." It took me a second to realize he was laughing at me. "Hey!" The exclamation was louder then I thought it was going to be. "That's not funny!" I playfully hit his arm and moved into the living room with the rest of the family.

*please review! I love getting feedback from all of you*


	5. Closet Cannibal

Chapter 5

"So…" Haley had pulled me off to the side about an hour after I showed up. Her eyes held a curious and some what mischievous look. "Have you met any guys?" God, not this again. It happened at some point in the last year, this one dude hit on me while we were eating dinner at some fancy place dad took us to for my 20th birthday. She then decided to make it her duty to find someone for me to live my life with. Dad said that it would go away with time, that she'd eventually give up and find something else to obsess over, but I just think he was trying to make me feel better.

"No, I have not and I wont any time soon." I moved to go back inside but her firm hold on my arm stopped me in my tracks. I hadn't told anyone about Alex yet, wanting to keep my newfound friendship on the down low until I figured it out myself. Growing up my only friend had been Greyson. He had never had the same issues that I had when it came to making nice with others. People had always thought I was a little on the crazy side, with my lion mane that I call hair and my always ripped or stained clothes. Greyson always got the nice stuff when his father was around. My mother never got me any of that stuff, all of my clothes came from the lost and found at school or what the neighbor kids didn't want. Considering what place we lived, anything that came from the people next door was about worth as much as something you could find in a dumpster.

"I understand that you haven't had the best of…relationships with guys but not all of them are bad. Look at Greyson." I felt my teeth sink into my lip and the blood rush to my face.

"I don't want to talk about Greyson. And I am perfectly fine with men. I just don't see the point with talking to them when I can admire from afar." That didn't seem to satisfy her, if anything it only sparked more determination.

"What about Aiden? Doesn't he need a positive male figure in his life." She was grasping at straws and we both knew it.

"He does, he's got my dad, Spencer, Derek, and Dave. There are plenty of men in his life to the point where he doesn't need one standing next to his mother." I nodded my head in a sense of finality before trying to once again escape back into the safety that is the house.

"What about you?"

"What about me? I'm perfectly happy with the way things are. I've got my GED, my son is safe, and I have a wonderful family. Right now this is all I need. I'm 21, I've got my whole life to find someone that doesn't want to kill and or hurt me." She still had that look in her eyes and I could tell this conversation still wasn't over.

"At least go out with one guy. His name is Randle, he's very nice and would love to take you to dinner." I think I nearly coughed up my liver.

"You set me up with some dude? I don't even know what this guy looks like! What if he's some closet cannibal!" The look on her face was priceless when those words erupted form my lips.

"What? He's not a cannibal, he's in law school." She shook her head but continued. "I met his mom at Mommy and me and we both think it might be a good match." She placed her hand on my shoulder and her look was understanding but at the same time I knew that there was no way in hell that she was going to let me off the hook for this.

"I don't need to go on a blind date." I wasn't going down without a fight. "This guy could be a nutcase and try and eat me."

"You will be in a restaurant full of people, you drive yourself there and take yourself home. You simply meet him and leave. It doesn't even have to be a date, but it wont kill you to make a friend." She huphed and I sighed.

"I did make a friend." The words flew from my mouth before I could stop them. I pulled my hand from her grasp and crossed my arms across my chest. "His name is Alex and he just moved in with his boyfriend that lives down the hall." Her eyes widened and her hand connected with my shoulder.

"I asked you if you've met any guys and you told me no!" I laughed at her face which looked like a kicked puppy. I did feel kind of bad but at the same time I wished I had kept my mouth shut.

"I thought you meant in the dating sense! OW!" I held onto my shoulder where she hit me. "He wanted to meet his neighbors. He helped me get Aiden up the stairs and into his bed after school when he passed out on me." Her smile almost broke her face and she grasped her hand in that weird way that woman do when they start jumping and down all excitedly.

"I am so proud of you!" This slightly offended me, I know how to make friend, well I can make them, keeping them is a whole different story.

"Does this mean I don't have to go to dinner with that weird flesh eating dude you met at a baby function, club type thing." I felt a shiver make its way down my spine and my hair was more then likely standing on end. I don't like people and I really didn't want to meet a new one at a place with no one else around to stop him from murderizing me.

"No, you're still going." With that she dragged me back inside with the rest of the guests.

*Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for not updating. I got caught up in another story and a bunch of stuff with school popped up. We've got EOC's all week for the next like Three weeks so I don't know when I'll be uploading next. Please leave everything you think or feel in the review section and I will upload as soon as the next chapter is finished!*


	6. I like it curly

"Mommy!" Aiden was bouncing up and down in the booster seat like the hyperactive child he was. "You said that if I was good you'd get me Ice-cream!" You see, I did say that and I was hoping that he had forgotten about it but I guess he hasn't.

"You just ate a ton of cake at Grandpa's." I reminded him as I started the car up. It seemed like he didn't even hear me as he continued to jump. Haley had managed to scrub off most of the frosting that its place on his face. She couldn't get out of his hair though, how he got it there? No one will ever know.

"You promised!" From his tone I could tell that he believed that his argument was sound. Even though I know for a fact that if he said his imaginary turtle was hungry he would think it would have the same effect.

"I'll get you some tomorrow. We still have to go home and get you in the bath so you're all clean and ready for school in the morning." His bouncing stopped and a pouty expression was plastered on his tiny face. Part of me wanted to pop him for arguing and the other part wanted to laugh.

"Mommy!" I rolled my eyes, glancing into the rearview mirror as we stopped at a red light. The one thing I didn't like about going through this part of town to get to and from my father's was the fear of breaking down here one day.

The neighborhood reminded me of the place that I lived in with my mother as a kid. Drug dealers were walking around each corner as well as prostitutes, that's what my mother was. I remember her bringing all sorts of men home with her each and every night. Sometimes the men she would bring home would come into my room after they were done with her. It got to the point where I would just climb into bed with Greyson every night.

One man never cared where I was, he would find me no matter where I would hide. He was the man that brought her drugs, at the time she just told me he was her friend and I needed to do whatever it took to make him happy, even if I didn't want to.

After we moved in with my father he had tried to get me to talk about what happened in my so called childhood. I gave him enough details for him to leave me alone and that was it. He didn't need to know everything, hell, I don't even want to know everything.

Once we turned off of memory lane I could clearly see out apartment building. Aiden managed to stay awake the entire ride to which I was thankful.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked the second I opened the back door of the car. His pointer finger moved up to my cheek and wiped at the liquid that was dripping down the left side of my face. His confused expression took up his entire face to the point where his head tilted to the side.

"No reason sweetie, lets go inside." I picked him up out of the car only to set him back down again. Unlike any other time he waited for me to shut and lock the doors before taking my hand and leading me to the front door.

000

It took me half an hour to get him into the bathtub, clean, dried off and ready for bed. I managed to get myself together fast enough to the point where he forgot about my little breakdown, if you would call it that. The second his eyes closed and his breathing evened out I was making my way to my own bed. Just as I was about to follow in my son's footsteps there was a loud knock on my front door.

"Who the hell knocks on someone's door at ten o'clock at night on a freaking Monday!" On my way to the offending door I poked my head in Aiden's room to make sure he was still sleeping and by some miracle he was. At the moment I didn't care that I was in a pair of shorts that didn't really cover anything and a tank top that revealed just as much.

Pulling open the door I was met with the face of the women that I really wanted to push off a cliff. But considering the fact that we inside I settled for just settled for just slamming the door in her face.

"Two years…" I grumbled to myself. "Two freaking years, that's all they gave me." I locked the door before returning back to my bedroom and forced myself to sleep.

"Mommy!" Aiden yelled at the same time my alarm decided to go off. The large red numbers glared at me and I felt the need to knock it off it's pedestal. Aiden was sitting on the edge of my bed with his legs crossed, his eyes were bright and I could already tell he was going to be a handful this morning.

"I'm up." Tossing the side of the blanket off my body I headed over to my closet. When I took a second glance at the young child I noticed he was already dressed, well if you'd call it dressed. The button up shirt he was wearing was not something I ever remember buying, not to mention he used the bottom buttons to go through the holes that were meant for the top ones; leaving his shirt completely uneven. Both his shoes were on the wrong feet and his socks were mitched matched, did I mention the fact that I only ever buy him black socks?

"I dressed myself." He gave me a toothy grin as he eyed my shocked expression.

"I see that. Um…where'd you get that shirt?" He looked down at the shirt before he moved his eyes back up to me and shrugged. I nodded my head like everything he just did was a normal, everyday occurrence. "Okay." I breathed, opening the sliding closet door and reaching for the first thing I could reach. I happened to grab the dress that Haley had bought for my birthday. Looks like I'm gonna be dressy today.

"Do I have to go to School?" He asked/whined, tossing himself further up the bed onto his back. "I wanna go with you." Moving into the bathroom I left the door open a crack so I could still hear him.

"I thought you liked school." My reply was slightly muffled as I pulled the fabric over my head. I had to repeat myself after it was on.

"I do." He yelled back, obviously thinking I couldn't hear him. "But I like you more!" I felt a smile pull at the corner of my lips.

"Sorry my love." The door opened to reveal his upset face. Oh crap, didn't we already go through this? "You have to go to school or else I can get in trouble." His entire look changed.

"Trouble?" I nodded as I moved to plug my straighter in. "Why?" He jumped up so he was sitting up on the counter, the opposite from the flatiron.

"Because, when kids don't go to school the government becomes angry and go looking for the parents." He looked horrified.

"So if I don't go to school you will get in trouble." He clarified.

"Yes." He was quiet after that, watching closely as I burned the crap out of my hair. After looking at him for several minuets I set the iron back onto the counter and went to work on fixing his clothes. He swiped at me hands, annoyed with the fact that he didn't do it right. Once everything looked as nice as it was going to get I turned back to the mirror.

The right side of my head was still unruly and all over the place where as the other side was sleek and flat. Sighing I lifted the iron back to my hair. His fingers ran through the flat side of my hair.

"Why are you doing that to your hair?" He asked. He had always had a thing for my hair, ever since he was a baby. He would wrap his fingers through it and wouldn't let go for anything in the world. When he moved from a crib to a bed I had to sleep next to him for a week because every time I removed my hair from his hand he would wake up and scream.

"Because, I don't like it curly. I like it straight." This didn't seem to satisfy him.

"I like it curly." He said, wrapping the strands around his fingers. I set it down and turned it off before placing my lips onto his forehead. I helped him jump down from the counter and he followed me outside my bedroom into our living room. The clock on the wall showed that we still have half an hour before we needed to leave.

"What do you want to eat?" He hopped up to his seat at the bar. He tilted his head back and forth in thought.

"French Toast Sticks!" He gave me a toothy grin, his head still tilted to the side. His hair was starting to block his eyes to the point where I almost couldn't see them.

"Why don't we go and get your hair cut after school? Then we can go and get that Ice-cream that you didn't get yesterday." I started pulling out the ingredients for his desired food and got to work making it.

"Why?"

"Because, pretty soon you wont be able to see." He was again quiet until I finished up his requested food and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you." He dug in and I returned to my room to grab my shoes. They added another five inches onto my height, effectively making me a somewhat normal size compared to any other human being. After my shoes were on I packed up everything he needed and my car keys. By the time I was done he was as well. All I needed to do now was clean his face and we could leave.

"I don't understand how you got pieces of toast in your hair." I said it more to myself then to him but he felt the need to answer me anyway.

"It was a big piece Mommy, I had to get the whole thing in my mouth or else I couldn't eat it." His voice was slightly warped as I wiped off the syrup around his lips.

"And who told you that? Huh?" He ignored me and the second I lifted my hand from him he was off. "Hey, you can play with toys when you get to school." I picked up his backpack and my keys before heading to the door.

"But Mommy!" I didn't pay him any mind as I opened up the front door.

"Hurry or I'm gonna leave you here." He quickly grabbed onto my hand as I pulled him from the apartment and turned to lock the door.

"I was wondering when you'd come out." My teeth sunk into my lip and I felt anger rise up in my chest.

"I thought me slamming the door in your face was clue enough for you to leave."

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. How old are you?

The woman looked far more put together then the last time I had seen her. She wore a blue blouse and matching pencil skirt. Her hair, which was in a neat bun last night, had messy curls falling from a pony tail. We had matching startling blue eyes but she had bleached blond hair rather then black.

"Mommy?" Aiden pulled on my hand as he gazed between the both of us.

"Aiden go back inside." I pushed him toward the door moving to unlock it so he could get inside.

"But, you said if I don't go to school you get in trouble." He exclaimed as I opened the door and pushed him inside.

"I'll be fine, go watch TV." I pulled the door shut behind him and turned back to her. "What do you want?" I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the door.

"You have a son?" She asked softly, taking a step closer to me.

"Aiden is none of your biasness, why are you here?" My voice came out hard and she flinched.

"Umm, I just got out of a rehab program." She wouldn't meet my eyes, she just looked at the floor.

"Good for you, what does that have to do with me?"

"I wanted to see how you and Greyson were doing…" She brushed her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

"Greyson's dead." The words came out harshly causing her to flinch again. "But maybe that would be different if you had cared more about your kids then you did about drugs!" I didn't realize I was yelling till Alex's boyfriend popped his head out of their apartment.

"Everything okay?" His voice was thick with sleep and his light brown hair stuck up in almost every direction.

"Yeah." My tone was passive aggressive as I addressed him causing him to raise his eyebrows. "Just peachy." I opened the door and pulled Aiden into my arms before shutting and locking it. "I don't want you in my life." I ground out, making sure to keep eye contact with her. "And I don't want you anywhere near my son. You've got your crap together and that's great but leave me out of it." With that I turned around and stalked towards the stairs.

I guess Aiden could tell that now wasn't the best time to ask any questions. Not only did I want to rip someone's eyes out but Aiden was going to be late for school. He didn't make any complaints as he climbed into the car and buckled himself in. The ride was quiet until I pulled up outside the school and turned the car off.

"Aiden, if you ever see that woman again I wanna know about it." I held his gaze though the rearview mirror, my hands white from the grip they had on the steering wheel.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"No one important, now lets get you inside." I unbuckled myself and got out of the car. Aiden wait for me to open his door before getting out and taking my hand. One of the office ladies walked him to class after I signed him in.

"Have a nice day!" The other one called as I left the building, I gave her a smile and a wave as the door shut behind me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dad, nothing happened. I'm perfectly fine." I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I placed the last book on the shelf. So far the store had been pretty slow so I decided to put all of the new stuff out so Mrs. Johnson didn't have to.

"Really? Nothing happened? Because that's why you called me on my lunch break to rant." I could see hear his smirk through the phone.

"Well I wanted to talk to you and you asked how my day was going so I told you the truth. Did you want me to lie?" I carefully climbed off the stool I used to reach the top shelf, making sure not to break my neck on the way down.

"No. Eliza are you sure you shouldn't talk with her, I know you have a lot of issues with her and I'm not saying you need to welcome her with open arms but-" I cut him off.

"Dad, I have to go. A customer just walked in." I didn't give him time to reply before I hung up. Sighing, I glanced around the empty store, I didn't need to hear any advice that involved me speaking with that egg donor. I unwillingly let out an aggravated huff and moved to the back of the store, no one was coming in so I didn't feel the need to stand behind the counter when there's things that need to be done in the back. I don't know how long I was back there when the bell on the front door rang out. Glancing over my shoulder I set the box I was moving down on another pile of boxes before moving to the front of the store.

"Anyone he-" The man cut off when I made it behind the counter.

"Sorry," I gave him a polite smile, " I was in the back." I pointed a thumb over my shoulder and let out a nervous laugh.

"No problem." He chuckled, placing his hands on the top of the counter. "I was just wondering if I could leave some business cards in here, I just opened a tattoo shop across the street." What's up with me meeting people with tattoos? I questioned myself. He had the same light brown hair that Damon did and dark brown eyes.

"Um, sure. But only if you agree to take some of ours back with you."

"Of course." He pulled a handful of cards from his back pocket and a stand thingy. He set them on the counter next to our cards before taking a hand full of ours and putting those in his jeans. He thanked me again and walked toward the front door. He paused with his hand on the handle and turned around. "How old are you?" I gave him an odd look before answering.

"21, why?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one leg.

"I wanted to make sure you were legal before I asked you out to dinner."

*unedited*

Okay I feel really bad for not updating and I'm not even going to make any excuses so here is the next chapter.

I am also in the process of editing Unknown Daughter and this story so don't be alarmed when that on starts getting updated.

Thanks for reading and please hold in there, I will finish this storyThe woman looked far more put together then the last time I had seen her. She wore a blue blouse and matching pencil skirt. Her hair, which was in a neat bun last night, had messy curls falling from a pony tail. We had matching startling blue eyes but she had bleached blond hair rather then black.

"Mommy?" Aiden pulled on my hand as he gazed between the both of us.

"Aiden go back inside." I pushed him toward the door moving to unlock it so he could get inside.

"But, you said if I don't go to school you get in trouble." He exclaimed as I opened the door and pushed him inside.

"I'll be fine, go watch TV." I pulled the door shut behind him and turned back to her. "What do you want?" I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the door.

"You have a son?" She asked softly, taking a step closer to me.

"Aiden is none of your biasness, why are you here?" My voice came out hard and she flinched.

"Umm, I just got out of a rehab program." She wouldn't meet my eyes, she just looked at the floor.

"Good for you, what does that have to do with me?"

"I wanted to see how you and Greyson were doing…" She brushed her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

"Greyson's dead." The words came out harshly causing her to flinch again. "But maybe that would be different if you had cared more about your kids then you did about drugs!" I didn't realize I was yelling till Alex's boyfriend popped his head out of their apartment.

"Everything okay?" His voice was thick with sleep and his light brown hair stuck up in almost every direction.

"Yeah." My tone was passive aggressive as I addressed him causing him to raise his eyebrows. "Just peachy." I opened the door and pulled Aiden into my arms before shutting and locking it. "I don't want you in my life." I ground out, making sure to keep eye contact with her. "And I don't want you anywhere near my son. You've got your crap together and that's great but leave me out of it." With that I turned around and stalked towards the stairs.

I guess Aiden could tell that now wasn't the best time to ask any questions. Not only did I want to rip someone's eyes out but Aiden was going to be late for school. He didn't make any complaints as he climbed into the car and buckled himself in. The ride was quiet until I pulled up outside the school and turned the car off.

"Aiden, if you ever see that woman again I wanna know about it." I held his gaze though the rearview mirror, my hands white from the grip they had on the steering wheel.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"No one important, now lets get you inside." I unbuckled myself and got out of the car. Aiden wait for me to open his door before getting out and taking my hand. One of the office ladies walked him to class after I signed him in.

"Have a nice day!" The other one called as I left the building, I gave her a smile and a wave as the door shut behind me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dad, nothing happened. I'm perfectly fine." I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I placed the last book on the shelf. So far the store had been pretty slow so I decided to put all of the new stuff out so Mrs. Johnson didn't have to.

"Really? Nothing happened? Because that's why you called me on my lunch break to rant." I could see hear his smirk through the phone.

"Well I wanted to talk to you and you asked how my day was going so I told you the truth. Did you want me to lie?" I carefully climbed off the stool I used to reach the top shelf, making sure not to break my neck on the way down.

"No. Eliza are you sure you shouldn't talk with her, I know you have a lot of issues with her and I'm not saying you need to welcome her with open arms but-" I cut him off.

"Dad, I have to go. A customer just walked in." I didn't give him time to reply before I hung up. Sighing, I glanced around the empty store, I didn't need to hear any advice that involved me speaking with that egg donor. I unwillingly let out an aggravated huff and moved to the back of the store, no one was coming in so I didn't feel the need to stand behind the counter when there's things that need to be done in the back. I don't know how long I was back there when the bell on the front door rang out. Glancing over my shoulder I set the box I was moving down on another pile of boxes before moving to the front of the store.

"Anyone he-" The man cut off when I made it behind the counter.

"Sorry," I gave him a polite smile, " I was in the back." I pointed a thumb over my shoulder and let out a nervous laugh.

"No problem." He chuckled, placing his hands on the top of the counter. "I was just wondering if I could leave some business cards in here, I just opened a tattoo shop across the street." What's up with me meeting people with tattoos? I questioned myself. He had the same light brown hair that Damon did and dark brown eyes.

"Um, sure. But only if you agree to take some of ours back with you."

"Of course." He pulled a handful of cards from his back pocket and a stand thingy. He set them on the counter next to our cards before taking a hand full of ours and putting those in his jeans. He thanked me again and walked toward the front door. He paused with his hand on the handle and turned around. "How old are you?" I gave him an odd look before answering.

"21, why?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one leg.

"I wanted to make sure you were legal before I asked you out to dinner."

*unedited*

 **Okay I feel really bad for not updating and I'm not even going to make any excuses so here is the next chapter.**

 **I am also in the process of editing Unknown Daughter and this story so don't be alarmed when that on starts getting updated.**

 **Thanks for reading and please hold in there, I will finish this story**


	8. AN PLEASE READ ABOUT THE REWRITE!

The first two chapters of the new rewrite is up. I will be deleting this version in one week from today. Don't worry it will be rewritten even better then it is now. The new story is called, Mother doesn't always know best. Make sure to check it out and leave your thoughts. Thanks for working with me.


End file.
